The Gods Little Secret
by Demigodishness
Summary: I guess I'm obsessed with this crossover thing. The Demigods and The Magicians thought their lives were crazy to the limit. HA I say HA. A story in which has black holes, green Katie Gardner's, guilty gods, and a prophecy that predicts the end of the world. Pretty much just typical of Rick Riordan's characters lives.


**Carter POV**

It was a regular Saturday until 14 people that I'd never seen in my life popped up in the living room of Brooklyn house. Well, except for one,I'd seen and met one about a month ago. And I didn't have to look twice at any of them to know that the situation was bad. Very bad.

Leo POV

Why does everybody blame everything on me?! It's only been

two months since the Giant War ended but every time something goes wrong, I get blamed. By everyone. Well, except Calypso, she never blames me.

I guess it's cause everyone is still high on nerves, like a monster might jump out at them any second. We'd lost so many people in the war. Not to mention the Greeks and Romans weren't getting along so well. Everyone trusted each other,but they didn't get along. It was getting better though. At the end of the Giant War, Percy,Annabeth,Jason, Piper, Frank,Hazel, and I were granted a favor from the gods. Percy told me that he, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson had went through the same thing before. Uniting Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood was Jason's request.

Now, Camp Jupiter stood right next to Camp Half-Blood. The grounds were widened my magic (curtsy of the Hecate Cabin) and New Rome was built again beside Camp Half-Blood. All Demigods would train together, take lessons on mythology together, and even eat together. Greek Demigods had to take lessons on Latin while Roman's took lessons on Greek. Chiron and Mr.D were still in charge since Lupa wasn't around Reyna and Frank still had authority over Romans, just like Percy and Annabeth with the Greeks. However, every demigod saw each of the seven (including me) as leaders. I didn't mind. This was Jason's request, freeing Calypso was mine.

Calypso was now roommates with Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, she has said the next great prophecy. I don't like the sound of it, I don't really get it either. It talked about other Gods and a huge war. She was about to say the next line, but then she coughed and spluttered, unable to finish it.

Anyways, back to the story. Connor and Travis were fooling around. Throwing stuff around, making Katie Gardner green, making things explode. Nothing unusual. Until they threw something that made a huge swirling mass of black. It looked like a black hole. Grover, being the goat that he is screamed "AHHH BLACK HOLE!" And was the first to be sucked in.

"Grover!" I yelled. I jumped in after him, I know, stupid thing to do. Next thing I know I'm in somebody's living room. The people in this house must be rich, I'd never seen a living room that big, with huge statues.

I looked around for Grover. Then I heard a moan. "FOOOOD." I realized that I was sitting on him and jumped off. Then a bunch of people fell from the sky. Um, ceiling. Um, black hole. Whatever that thing was.

I looked around and realized they were my friends. I sighed in relief. It was just Calypso, Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel,Frank,Travis,Connor, and Katie, who was still green. Then the black hole went away.

I was about to yell at Travis and Connor for what they did, but then-"WHAT THE HADES!LEO VALDEZ , WHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD ARE WE?!" It was Annabeth, she was fuming.

"Look, just because I accidentally blew up Camp Jupiter,"

"Don't remind me." Reyna groaned.

"Doesn't mean everything is my fault! You've been blaming stuff that Connor and Travis do, on me, for the past two months!"

"Annabeth, relax, it's not his fault."Percy said.

"Don't tell me to relax Perseus!" She said in an irritated voice.

She glared at Connor and Travis who were howling with laughter.

" WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS PLEASE STOP IT!THAT'S RIGHT I SAID PLEASE, CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE EVERYONE A BREAK AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?!IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, THE GREEKS AND ROMANS WOULD BE GETTING ALONG JUST FINE!THIS ISN'T FUNNY, WE'RE STUCK IN SOME MORTALS LIVING ROOM!"

But they weren't listening, they were rolling on the floor laughing. Annabeth looked ready to strangle them, but Percy held her back. She elbowed him in a sensitive spot to make him let go of her, but then Jason caught her. Once she was done with Jason, she tripped over Grover.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP IT!" Somebody screamed , it was Hazel. She had a panicked expression on her face. I turned to where she was looking and saw the mortals,more than I expected, staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

Carter POV

I was in the middle of a lesson when I heard the first crash. Stuff like that isn't unusual in Brooklyn House, so I ignored it. Then there was a second

crash. Again, I didn't think a single thought about it. Then the third, louder than the rest, I rolled my eyes. I didn't realize anything was wrong until the screaming started.

It wasn't regular screaming, it was voices. I ran down the stairs, Sadie, Zia, and Walt at my heels. The initiates behind us.

"-CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE EVERYONE A BREAK AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?!IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, THE GREEKS AND ROMANS WOULD BE GETTING ALONG JUST FINE!THIS ISN'T FUNNY, WE'RE STUCK IN SOME MORTALS LIVING ROOM!"

I heard that, saw a blond girl screaming, two twins laughing on the floor, some goat-guy who was clearly knocked out, and a bunch of people around them. Then I saw Percy, and knew we were in trouble. Something bad happened. Then the girl basically tried to attack the twins but Percy and some other guy held her back, but she elbowed them. They all had impossible reflexes. But then the girl tripped over the sleeping goat-man.

Then I put two and two together and realized what kind of Gods Percy had, Greek Gods. And Roman apparently, but they're basically the same Gods so we'll just call them Greek. But I still had no idea what Percy was, I racked my brain, trying to remember the Greek mythology I'd read about.

But at that very moment, one of the people, a girl with dark skin and puffy hair screamed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP IT!" They had saw us.

"Um,"a curly haired latino elf said. 'Mortals' he mouthed to a girl. "We can explain."

"We're not mortals, and neither are you, but yes, explain." Sadie said.

"Or no, don't." I quickly said.

Sadie stared at me. "Carter, there are people in the living room, that we don't know. There's a green girl, a sleeping goat-man, a syco-blond-girl, no offense," she added to the blond girl. "They have amazing reflexes, very loud voices, and they're obviously not mortals. And you're telling them not to explain themselves." She stared at me blankly.

"Um, guys-Zia, Walt, Sadie, can I talk to you?"I asked.

"If you have something to say Carter,say it right here in front of everyone."Sadie said.

I glared at her. "Right, well. One of those people, I've met them before. I only told you what happened Sadie, remember?Um, hey Percy."

The blond girl gasped. "So that's his name, couldn't tell me."

"Of course he couldn't,"I said. "And I'm glad he didn't, that would be false alarm."

"I know."She said, looking at me with her piercing gray eyes. She scared me, so I looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Another girl asked, frowning. This is a really wierd thing to say, but all of them were, well, attractive. She was as well, but this time it was different, it was like she radiated beauty.

"It was too dangerous to tell everyone. I only told Annabeth and Chiron."Percy replied.

"Why was it dangerous?" A blond boy asked. He had a scar on his face, I wonder why.

Percy looked at me and we both had a silent agreement, we needed to tell

them.

**Great Prophecy needed!Please PM me if you have any ideas.**


End file.
